


Dark Magic

by SuperWhoLockedMerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Gwaine, Dark Magic, Episode Related, Episode: s03e04 Gwaine, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Whump, M/M, Poor Merlin, Rape, Rape Recovery, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Whump, merlin whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockedMerlin/pseuds/SuperWhoLockedMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he moved up the fifth step, a wave of magic swept through that caused him to cry out with agony flooded through his body and suddenly made him dizzy. He fell back and ended up at the bottom of the stairs, a moment of pure agony, which made him yell out, he fell unconscious...<br/>-----<br/>What would if happened if the sword in episode 4 of Season 3 (“Gwaine”) that had been magically “dulled” hurt Merlin’s magic? <br/>-------<br/>“STOP!” He yelled, frozen were he was, not wanting to tear Oswald off the boy in case he hurt Merlin. Sir Oswald looked up at him and leered at him, Merlin also opened his eyes, they were pain filled and tears leaked out no mater how hard he blinked them away.<br/>----<br/>And if the two imposters had done more then just throw knifes at Merlin?</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>This one-shot was based on some amazing Fan Art<br/>( http://archiveofourown.org/works/855999)<br/>by pennies_4_eyes and on Season 3, episode 4 of Merlin,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanart: An Alternate Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855999) by [BadPennyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadPennyGirl/pseuds/BadPennyGirl). 



> I suppose you could call this what happens when you’re sick for two days and have WiFi…  
> This one-shot was based on this amazing Fan Art by pennies_4_eyes and on Season 3, episode 4 of Merlin,
> 
> WARNING! Brief rape scene, I don’t think its very detailed and its not to long but I could be wrong so I will put *0*0**0*0* before and after it just to be sure, this piece is really just Merlin Whump…all the way through…
> 
> I do not own any of these characters, if I did Arthur and Merlin would be going at it like rabbits.

It all started when Arthur decided it was a great idea to have a drink in the first dirty old tavern he came across. Merlin was sore and tired and all he wanted to do was sleep, he had been up all last night polishing amour, sharpening swords and getting all Arthur’s stuff ready for the mêlée. When the two dismounted, Merlin started to have this feeling that this was a very, very bad idea. That feeling still didn’t stop him from poking fun at the Prince however,  
The atmosphere was thick with smoke and the smell of mead and dirty old men. When they were seated a heavy built lady came over and Merlin was delighted when she first asked what did they want then “..hmmm’ed”. and said that he was a handsome fellow,  
Arthur, the stupid clot pole thought she was talking to him, and then Merlin was presently surprised when she winked at Merlin and said that it was him that was the handsome fellow. Arthur scowled at Merlin’s gleeful expression and ordered two tankards of mead.  
“I was wrong,” Merlin, said leaning in, “Coming here was a great idea,” He was grinning at the Prince’s disgruntled expression when suddenly the room fell silent.  
The two men turned and saw, what Merlin thought, was the biggest man he had ever seen entering the now strangely still room.  
This man clumped over to where the lady was and looked around, pushing a girl who was standing near out of his way,  
“Afternoon Mary, business looks good,” he growled, a leer spread across his face  
Mary looked frightened and wary when she said that they had better days, Merlin looked at Arthur’s face and saw his blue eyes gleam with a barely concealed rage,  
‘Here we go’ He thought as Mary was forced to hand over money, and the man produced a knife and held it close to her when she said that there was no more. Arthur was up off his seat and striding across the room, Merlin began to realize that his feeling was correct; it had been a bad idea to come here.  
“Take your hands off her,” There was cold steel in his voice as he approached the man who just turned and after a glance threw a punch. Arthur ducked and the man fell past him as Arthur gave him a shove for good measure. The ox of a man slowly rose to his feet, Merlin grinned, he may be strong but that oaf was slow.  
“I’m going to make you pay for that boy,” the man growled out and Merlin suppressed a laugh that tried to come out of his mouth. He allowed himself, however to take a small sip of mead and murmuring out said,  
“I’d like to see you try,”  
The man heard him and brought his hand to his mouth, he let out a soft whistle, which needed work and immediately the room was filling up with men equally burly and strong at the first. Merlin scrambled to him feet and moved away, a strange pain deep in his stomach, like how it felt every time Arthur was angry at him.  
"You had to open your big mouth didn’t you Merlin"  
Merlin winced from where he was standing,  
"You’ve...ummm, got yourself in a bit of a pickle haven’t you?"  
A man stepped forward and stepped in front of Arthur. Merlin’s eyes opened wide at the sight of the man, slightly curly long hair which was swooped across his face, brown eyes sparkled as he walked forward. Merlin felt another twinge, which he embarrassingly identified as lust...,but who wouldn’t be turned on, the guy was very handsome.  
Arthur looked disinterested,  
"You’d better get out while you have the chance,"  
Yeah, probably should," the man said as he took a swing out of a cup in his hand. He then handed to the big man who took it, looking confused. The long haired man grinned and punched the guy in the face,  
And like that, the fight was on,  
Merlin helped by thumping a few guys over the head, ducking a chair, and using magic to throw a table at two advancing men.  
As burly man advanced and Merlin retreated to under the bar then behind the bar. Mary helped him by hitting the man over the head with a jug. Merlin nodded his thanks then used magic to throw plates at another. Then the long haired man came skidding over and,  
"Pass the jug ha” he said, Merlin, feeling rather stunned, obliged. The man took a swig then twirling around to hit someone creeping up,  
"What do they call you then?" He asked, whipping his hair to the side.  
“Merlin”  
“Gwaine, pleasure to meet ya”  
They shook hands briefly and Merlin marvelled at the strength in the grip but then Gwaine swung around and smashed the jug into the face of an oncoming foe, he turned with a smirk and a strand of sweat damp hair clung to his forehead,  
“Such a waste ha?” he was gone back into the fight leaving Merlin nonplussed,  
The fight was dying out, Arthur was still battling the big main but he was loosing, the man was too strong. Arthur went flying and Merlin darted forward a step with his hand outraised only to be stopped by the sight of first, the man pulling a knife to kill Arthur; and second Gwaine running forward with a yell. The two hit the ground and all went still for a moment, then Gwaine moved, trying to get to his feet, moans being held back. Merlin felt shock run through him as Gwaine fell with a sigh, hitting his head on an unturned stool and lay still, a knife protruding out of his leg.  
Both Merlin and Arthur ran forward, Merlin fell to his knees and quickly tore a bandage of a nearby piece of cloth; Merlin didn’t need to be a skilled physician to see the wound was dangerous.  
“How is he?” Arthur asked, sounding worried  
“Not good, he’s loosing a lot of blood” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

However, in the next few days Gwaine made a full recovery, flirted with Genevieve, drunk a whole tavern dry; had to polish the boots of the whole army to pay for the bill, with Merlin helping of cause. In addition, Merlin had to take care of two knights who made his life misery and also, Merlin believed, those same knights wanted to kill Arthur in the Mêlée.  
In fact it all escalated to were Merlin was standing now, with, Sir Oswald’s and Sir Ethan’s swords in each hand.  
He felt the weight of the two blades and touched them together, the sound they made somehow made him fell sick inside. He put one down and ran a finger from his left hand down the remaining sword, something struck a cord deep within and made his magic recoil again.  
The blade fell to the floor as Merlin clutched at his now red, dripping hand. He looked at the sword and its dulled edges, then took his right hand away from the wound. The cut was small and he could not understand why he suddenly felt so weak and why his magic started to rebel against him and try to rise. He was sure his eyes flashed golden once before he dragged it back down, a ringing noise was starting up in his head and his eyes and mouth felt like they were stuffed with cotton.  
Dimly he heard a pounding of heavy footsteps coming toward the door, then he heard voices and his breath caught. He looked down, saw the swords and picking it up, placed it safely away. He turned again and saw the door open, he could not hide the fact he was in the room however...  
The door opened and as the two men strode in, they saw Merlin, looking decidedly pale as he held bleeding left.  
"Awww, has the small brat got hurt?" Sir Oswald grinned wickedly, striding up and pushing Merlin.  
Merlin staggered, he had to once again fight with his magic so it wouldn’t just rise and kill this man.  
"I-I’m fine" He hated how his voice trembled,  
"Are you crying at the sight of a little blood? You little girl!!"  
It didn’t sound right, that was Arthur’s nickname for him, prat though he was, it was his and Merlin did not like the man using it...  
Merlin brushed past the two bullies and was about to go out the door and find Gius when a bellow sounded. It swore at Merlin...Sir Ethan had found out Merlin had touched the sword...Merlin ran...  
It seemed that with every step he took he got weaker, he muttered a strengthening spell under his breath and was shocked to find his magic cowering in some dark corner of his soul and it would not do his bidding. When he tried to drag it forward into the light it dissolved and disappeared seeing to whisper an apology for deserting him. He could not forgive it, his intelligence was gone and it took every brain cell he had to place one foot in front of another without falling. He still heard those men following him and knew they were tracing the blood that still dripped to the floor. He did not see how it could still be bleeding. He staggered as he rounded a corner and fell, he escaped his knees and the palms of his hand, and he folded into a ball and lay there panting. His magic was starting to hurt and sweat was damping his hair,  
However, he heard the shouts and curses coming from those two men and he struggled to his feet and moved away. He rounded the corner just as the two knights came around and saw the blood.  
He staggered through doorways and into narrow corridors, his strength failing...black was darking the edges of his vision and he struggled to breath. His magic was fighting to get out, he had never felt it like that before. He lost all sense of time, it felt like it had stilled and he hoped his magic hadn’t actually stopped time. It hadn’t when he crashed into a servant and she fell to the ground, he regained his balance and continued, leaving her looking after him with wide eyes. He knew he must look a sight with his wide eyes and his sweat damped body and face,  
He lost the two men finally and slowed down into a shuffling walk, his right hand came trembling up to his neck and pulled his blue scar away. He wrapped it around the wound and tied it up with his teeth and right hand, staggering as he did so. He then looked around and he saw the path were he had to go. He turned to the right and started to walk up a flight of steps. As he moved up the fifth step, a wave of magic swept through that caused him to cry out with agony flooded through his body and suddenly made him dizzy. He fell back and ended up at the bottom of the stairs, a moment of pure agony which made him yell out then he fell unconscious...

(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)

Gwaine walked down the hallway and stopped short as he saw a limp figure lying draped across the first step and the landing.  
He looked and saw the familiar red tunic and the mop of black hair then a small trickle of blood  
"My God, MERLIN!"  
The figure didn’t move and Gwaine raced down those stairs and knelt by the body, he saw the blood and swore.  
He scooped the boy up in his arms and put the wounded hand on Merlin’s chest. The frail boy’s head laid on Gwaine’s should, near his face. Gwaine felt the thin limbs of the boy and the lightweight and frowned. He was all to light,  
He walked swiftly to Gaius’s place and placed the boy on an empty table. He then called a boy and told him to go get Gaius.  
By the time Court Physician arrived, Merlin was quivering and sweat now plastered his hair to his forehead and ran down in little rivulets down his neck, he mumbling spells under his breath and his fists were clenched.  
“What’s the matter Gaius?”  
Gwaine asked, his worry showing though his voice, and as Gaius bent over him, the troublemaker moved and stood next to Merlin. He carded his fingers though the boy’s wet hair and petted him. Merlin seemed to relax only very slightly but Gwaine looked very happy.  
“Gwaine, go get some fresh water,” Gaius said and the boy looked at him then down at Merlin. He hesitated then moved away and disappeared,  
Gaius looked after him then looked back at Merlin; he lent over him and gave him a little slap on the cheek.  
“Merlin fight it!”  
He knew what was the matter dark magic had somehow entered Merlin’s body and Merlin’s own magic was fighting with it. The physician thought it would of entered though the cut on Merlin’s hand which had now stopped bleeding,  
It was somewhat like how Cornelius Sigan’s soul tried to enter Merlin, he had to fight it.  
Merlin was now tossing and writhing on the bed, his eyes flashed gold when he opened them and his hands waved around, it looked like he was hurting and Gaius wished he could help him.  
Suddenly Merlin let out a yell and bolted upright, his body was tense and his face was pinched up in agony and fear. Just as he did this Gwaine entered the room, he dropped the pitcher of water he was carrying and ran over to the boy now fighting in Gaius feeble grip. When the man grabbed the boy, Merlin screamed a feeble shriek and gripped at his arm and shrunk into his hold, he was shivering violently and his breath came in little pants. Gwaine looked at the old man standing near by with a hopeless look in his eyes.  
Merlin let out a shudder then stilled, Gaius darted forward but stopped when Merlin’s eyes clear blue eyes opened.  
“Ow” his voice sounded, it was weak and trembling but it was Merlin. Gwaine pushed him gently back and looked at him sternly  
“I’m sorry,” Merlin said  
Gwaine kissed him,  
Merlin blinked unmoving and Gwaine broke away,  
“Can’t get a break here,” he muttered and smiled at the boy, “Sorry,”  
“I-It’s ok” Merlin blushed and stammered out,  
Gwaine lent forward,  
“You belong to a certain princess, I know” he murmured before putting Merlin down and turning to a staring Gaius ignoring Merlin’s stuttered denials.  
“What was wrong with him?” he asked  
The Court Physician looked at the boy who looked at his now bandaged hand,  
“The two knights, Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, their swords appeared blunt but when I touched it….” he said looking at them, his body still slightly trembling  
Gwaine started,  
“You were lucky, I’ve seen though swords in action, they are forged using sorcery.”  
“I think they want to kill Arthur in the mêlée”  
“Why, they are good friends of Arthur” Gaius said  
“It’s a perfect cover, if they succeed, no-one will suspect their intentions.  
Merlin looked worried and Gwaine saw a look or horror flash in his eyes at the thought of Arthur getting hurt,  
“I have to warn Arthur”  
Merlin made to get up but Gaius stopped him  
“Merlin, Sir Oswald is a knight, from a well respected family you can’t accuse you without proof,”  
“Then we need that blade” determination flashed across Merlin’s face and again he made to rise only to stagger,  
“I’ll get it; you are in no fit state to go”  
“What reason would you have to be in their chambers, no, it’s safer if I do it” He said firmly  
Gwaine didn’t want to let Merlin go, he had become attracted to the boy, even though Merlin’s obvious love for the prince. He didn’t want him going into danger, but there was not stopping the boy,

(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)

That night Merlin crept into the knight’s room. He walked slowly over to the chest and opened it, he saw the blades and was about to take one when he heard a piercing ringing noise which made him ears hurt and his head spin, he felt a bolt of fear run though him as his magic again revolted but he pushed the resistance down. Sir Oswald turned over to his back in his sleep and Merlin’s eyes were drawn to a crystal on his chest, it felt the strong magic resinate though it and he moved toward it. Carefully, ever so carefully he lifted if of the man’s bare chest and looked at it, feeling the magic run through him, it was and unpleasant feeling but his own magic was still. The crystal suddenly glowed a dull orange and he saw the face of the bully from the tavern, his eyes were closed but they flashed opened as Sir Oswald’s eyes opened,  
Merlin was caught!

It was a few minutes later, Gwaine was pacing the room,  
“Merlin should be back by now,” he grunted, feeling uneasy, “I’m going to check on him” he was out of the room before Gaius could stop him.  
It took him about two minutes to enter the passageway outside the two knights room and only two seconds to hear the moans coming from the inside along with pleas that sounded like Merlin. Gwaine thundered in, his sword drawn. He felt like throwing up when he saw the sight that he did.

*0*0**0*0*

Merlin was on the ground, his trousers ripped off and his jacket of the ground, he was his back with Sir Ethan holding his arms stretched up above his head while Sir Oswald was on top of the boys trembling form and his hips were thrust-  
“STOP!” He yelled, frozen were he was, not wanting to tear Oswald off the boy in case he hurt Merlin. Sir Oswald looked up at him and leered at him, Merlin also opened his eyes, they were pain filled and tears leaked out no mater how hard he blinked them away.  
“Get the HELL AWAY FROM HIM!” Gwaine yelled and Oswald chuckled and thrust one more time, making Merlin let out a pained yelp, his face red with embarrassment and pain,  
Oswald nodded at his friend who dropped Merlin’s arm, Merlin tried to ball in on himself but he couldn’t because of the man still inside him, who thrust again to stop him.  
Sir Ethan jumped at Gwaine, drawing his sword, Gwaine easily disarmed him and knocked him over, and he fell to the ground unconscious  
“Get. Away. From. Him.” Gwaine said his voice calm, deadly steel. The imposter just laughed and again he thrust twice, cruelly looking straight into Gwaine’s eyes, daring him to move. It was Merlin’s soft sob which did it, Gwaine leapt forward and tore the man of the boy, he punched him away and lent over a now sobbing Merlin,  
“Are you alright?” it was a dumb question, it was obvious that Merlin was not alright but Gwaine did not know what to say,  
“Don’t look” Merlin whispered and Gwaine’s heart broke into a million pieces,  
He looked around, saw Merlin’s jacket, and gently laid it over the boys legs, covering him. Then he turned to the knight of the ground who was stirring, he walked over and gave him a kick to his stomach, the knight cried out and curled in on himself, gasping for breath. Gwaine was about to kick him again when someone entered the room, Sir Leon looked around.  
Gwaine felt relief; here was someone who would help Merlin and himself,  
“Seize him!” Sir Leon called out pointing to Gwaine who was shocked into stillness as the two guards pounced on him.  
“They were raping Merlin!” he said, “I stoped them why are you arresting me?”  
Sir Leon just looked at him and Gwaine could tell that it pained the knight greatly to say it but it did not help him lunging at him when he said it,  
“Merlin is a manservant and his job is to help these knights in anyway they see fit,”

Merlin just lay on the floor, curled up in a ball sobbing softly, his fists curled up onto a tight ball and his muscles locked, a mantra of Why, Why, Why running around in his head. He had never felt so much pain in his life, not even the dark magic that morning had come close to the ripping and tearing agony he had felt. They had overpowered him and had his clothes off before he could stop them, he wanted so badly to use his magic but he couldn’t for some reason; It had to because of the dark magic those crystals and swords held  
They had laughed when he had begged them stop, and hit him when he struggled, the imposter had lent over and after kissing his neck sloppily had whispered that he was going to break Merlin and kill Arthur for embarrassing him at the tavern. Merlin gave up after that had he had become strongly disconnected to his body, he had hardly felt the pain after the entrance and first few thrusts. He lay there, unmoving as sobs fell out of his parched lips, his mind wandered and he thought he saw Arthur standing in the doorway, he had been about to yell for help when it dissolved into Gwaine and Gwaine had yelled out for them to stop.

The pain was now unbearable and Merlin gave into it just as the real Arthur entered the room, Merlin saw the Prince’s expressions morph into ones of shock, then anger and sadness. It looked like he cared for Merlin; Merlin smiled at the thought then fell unconscious.

*0*0**0*0*

 

“He was raped father!” Arthur said,  
“They are knights!”  
Arthur nearly jumped his father for that but restrained himself, he looked at the two knights, he saw a slight grin on Sir Oswald’s face and wanted to wipe it off. Gwaine was still being held by those two guards,  
“You gave Merlin to Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan to be of service to them did you not?” King Uther asked looking at his son. Arthur nodded, numbness creeping over him  
“Then they had done nothing wrong,”  
Arthur let out a deep sigh and tried to calm himself, there was nothing he could do to convict those tow knights of rape, he turned to saving Gwaine.  
“Gwaine did not know this father, he saw two men hurting another, he jumped to conclusions, let him go,”  
Sir Oswald argued for his death but because Arthur gave his word that Gwaine had a good heart, Uther just banished him from the kingdom.

 

(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)(`)

 

For Merlin the next few days past in a blur of pain, he only dimly realized what was happening, Arthur fought in the melee and was nearly killed before Gwaine saved him, those two knights were in fact relieved to be the two thugs from the tavern. Gwaine came to visit Merlin before he left, still banished, even though he saved Arthur’s life…twice…  
He had held Merlin’s hand and stroked his hair, whispering his apologies for not getting there sooner, Merlin had tried to tell him it wasn’t his fault but he wouldn’t listen.  
Then Arthur, sweet Arthur with all his haughty attitude had almost cried, Merlin could see the tears in his eyes, he too had stroked his hair, only once but it was enough, it was an apology, a soft carcass asking for forgiveness and Merlin gave it freely. He seemed to remember Arthur bending over a kissing his head lightly before leaving. Merlin smiled as the door shut softly behind the Prince.  
Merlin’s body was weak, he had been bent over and bowed but he had not broken. It would take time but he would heal. Probably just in time to save Arthur’s ass again that ungrateful prat.


End file.
